


Toxic

by Dresupi



Series: Quicktaser Fics [17]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Consensual, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Floor Sex, I mean, No Refractory Period, Oral Sex, Science Experiments, Science SEXperiments, Sex Pollen, Voyeurism, because it's sex pollen, clear consent, probably all over sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: In which Darcy and Pietro agree to be sex pollened.  For science.  But also because there's something kind of hot about going at it while a bunch of scientists (And Coulson)  watch behind a mirror.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mefiora on tumblr prompted: "Darcy/Pietro smut, Toxic from Britney."
> 
> Very nsfw. Also sex pollen trope, but I added a twist. 
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LOZuxwVk7TU).
> 
> Originally posted on 5 April 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/142331039599/darcypietro-smut-on-toxic-from-britney).

It only took about ten minutes for Darcy to start feeling the effects.

Pietro was leaning against the wall behind her, scoffing left and right about how it wasn’t working. About how he didn’t feel anything.

But there was a hitch in his breath that made her heart thump loudly in her chest.  Made her rub her thighs together inconspicuously. Even though what she really wanted was to reach for him.  Make him do that thing with his tongue.  The one that had her coming in a minute or less.  Because she could use fast and sloppy right now.  Just anything to soothe the ache.  

* * *

_“So…it’s sex pollen?” Darcy asked.  “Like on Star Trek?”_

_“It’s not pollen.  It’s an unnaturally occurring hormone inducer,” Bruce corrected._

_She raised her eyebrows._

_“Basically sex pollen…yes.”_

_“So it’ll make us really…”_

_“Aroused.  Uninhibited. Attracted to each other.”_

_Pietro had been strangely silent for the whole time Bruce was talking to them.  About sex pollen.  About using sex pollen on them to get an accurate idea of its effects._

_“I mean…we’ve already…we’re…pretty active…” Darcy said, tossing her hair to avoid feeling awkward._

_“Yes.  I know…” Bruce looked down and adjusted his glasses.  “Everyone knows. The walls aren’t really sound proof up in the apartments.”_

_“Oh…” she trailed off, wrapping her arms around herself a little tighter.  “Sorry ‘bout that.”_

_“Is it safe?” Pietro asked, looking over at Darcy and back to Bruce. “For both of us?”_

_“Entirely.  It’s very diluted…I just need to see what the effects are, what it metabolizes into when it hits the blood stream…And we’ll have to take blood before and after…but that’s the most intrusive thing…”_

_“Other than you will be watching from the other side of the one-way mirror?”_

_Bruce shifted uncomfortably. “Only for safety…we won’t be getting anything out of it.”_

_“We?”_

_“It would be myself, Dr. Cho, Director Coulson and…”_

_“And?”_

_“And MEEEEEEE…” Tony slid beside Bruce.  “I’m in charge of snacks…you guys are bringing the entertainment…”_

_She and Pietro looked at each other.  He shrugged before nodding.  She grinned. “You got it.’_

* * *

Why had they agreed to this again?  

Oh right.  They were kinky as fuck and this was right up their alley.

It was becoming harder and harder to resist the pull.  He could smell her.  Not just her, but…HER.  He could smell her arousal and it was driving him crazy.  

She was sitting over on the couch of the faux apartment that had been set up in the bottom floor of Stark labs.  

They’d wanted them to feel comfortable.  

And it did feel comfortable, except for the burning need in his gut and the knowledge that they were being observed.  At this point, he wasn’t sure if it was a turn on or a deterrent. All he could think about was getting inside her, he needed to be inside her…needed to feel her wrapped around him.  

He let out a breath. An exhale.  

She whimpered.   _Whimpered._

He bit his lip hard, grabbing the back of the chair he was standing behind.  He wanted to run.  Needed to move.  But he knew where he was going if he let himself move from the spot he was standing in.  

“Pietro?”

“Hmm?” he couldn’t look at her.  If he looked…

“I need…” she was really quiet.  “I need you…”

“Darcy…we’re supposed to hold out as long as…”  

“I can’t…I can’t…” she turned, crawling down the couch towards him.  “I can’t hold out. I need…something…”

He made the mistake of turning to look at her.  She was lying back on the couch with her hand down her shorts and he couldn’t have that.

He growled and zipped over to her, his hands on the waist band before she could even say his name.

She was saying it soon enough, though.

He buried his face in her pussy, inhaling as he flicked his tongue out to taste her.  He moaned against her and she shook with every stroke of his tongue.  

His cock was pulsing hot and heavy between his legs, almost cumbersome in the track pants he was wearing.

“Oh my GOD…Piet…” she groaned long and loud.  He slid his hands up to her knees and pressed them further apart, letting his tongue vibrate a little over her clit as he propped them up on the couch and slid two fingers into her dripping core.  

He crooked them, stroking her in time with swirls of his tongue, determined to make this good for her.

He vibrated his tongue again.  And again. And again.  And soon, she was shaking apart against him, gushing all over his hand and face and the couch.  

He stood up and pushed down his track pants.    

* * *

“Would you say that was a growl or a groan?” asked Phil, cocking his head to the side and shifting in his seat.  

“Growl…” Bruce answered, swiping around on the starkpad he was holding.  

“Wow.  He is just going to TOWN on her…” Tony said, crunching on some of the caramel corn he brought along.  “I told you he could make his tongue vibrate…Darcy is a lucky lady…”  

“Mmhmm…” Helen hummed before coughing and straightening.  “Just…Objectively.”  

“Oh, an objective ‘mmhmm’, okay…” Tony snickered.  “Put me down for an objective ‘mmhmm’ as well…”  

* * *

“PIETRO…” she shuddered as she came, sweat drenched and wrapped around his waist as he held her up in front of him, fucking into her as hard as he could.  The vein in his forehead bulged and he came on a shout, collapsing to his knees on the cushions they’d fucked off the couch.  

If anything, she was just getting more and more worked up the more they had sex.  

Nothing hurt yet.  So that was something.  

And he was insatiable, already pumping his cock rapidly while she caught her breath.  

All she could smell was him. His scent was everywhere in this room. Thick.  She felt drunk on him.  Drugged.

She reached for him, running her hand between his legs to cradle his balls.  He grunted, bucking forward.  “Your mouth…please…” he pleaded.  She usually loved getting him worked up enough to beg.  It was hot.  But it felt like right now, it was more like…just fuck this out of their systems. She had no desire to tease him, just to have him.  All of him. All the time.    

She nodded, leaning down to take him in her mouth, hollowing out her cheeks as he held the back of her head and pumped rapidly in and out.  She moaned, sliding her tongue over him as he fucked her mouth.    

He cursed, his hips stuttering already.  “Close…fuck…feels good…”

No shit it felt good, but she wasn’t really in any state to drag this out right now.  She was just as wrecked as he was and he was wrecked to hell, by the looks of him.  

He came in hot jets down her throat and she wasn’t sure if she’d even swallowed all of it before she was turning around and sticking her ass in the air.  

“Please…” she begged, her hands grasping handfuls of the throw they’d tugged down off the back of the couch.  

She licked her lips and discovered that no, she had not gotten all of it.  She was sitting here on all fours, begging to be fucked and she already had his come dripping out of her mouth.  God.  Jesus. All the Saints.  She was going to hell and she didn’t care.  

He slid into her with a groan, his dick impossibly hard even now.  His hands gripped her hips and set a grueling pace.  Skin slapping and their near constant hoarse moaning the only sound in the room.  

* * *

“OH MY GOD…” Tony exclaimed, “Where is it coming from?  How is he…how many is that, Bruce?”  

“Eight…”  Bruce reported.  

It was just the two of them now, Helen and Phil had meandered into the break room at some point. But he and Bruce were here still, counting orgasms because that’s all there was to do.

“How many do you think he’ll…when they stop?”  

Bruce shrugged.  “I don’t know and there isn’t sufficient evidence for me to guess.”  

“Wanna make this a friendly wager?  Winner buys food?”  

“Okay.”  

“I say fifteen.”  

“Okay.  I say fourteen.”  

Tony turned to glare over at his friend.  “You’re kind of an ass, you know that, Bruce?”  

“Yep.”

“Okay, well…I guess you DO know everything then.”  

* * *

She could feel her ass dragging.  Literally. What had started out as her riding him like he was a fucking bronco and it was her job to ride him all day had turned into some very slow, sensual thrusting and a long, drawn out orgasm that left her feeling warm and sleepy.  Warm and sleepy.    

Their skin slapped wetly, either from the sweat or from their combined fluids, she didn’t know. Or care.  

She just wanted him to finish so she could sleep.  She very much wanted to sleep.  For a week. Curled up in his arms.  With her head pressed against his sweaty chest.  Maybe with his cock still inside her so she could ride out a slow one in her sleep.  

Pietro finished a few thrusts later, whispering her name as she collapsed on top of him.  

Both of them were hoarse from all the shouting and moaning and coming.  

She was thirsty.  He probably was too.  

“I need some water…” she murmured.  

“Roll off me and I will go get it for you…”  

“I can’t move.”  

“Oh.  Okay.  Me neither.”

“I’m happy just to die right here…” she whispered.  

“Don’t die.  I love you and I will miss you.”

“Okay, but I need water…”

“But it’s so far…” he groaned and rolled her over onto the floor before gingerly standing and walking over to grab a bottle of water out of the fridge.  “The things I do for you, _Princeza…”_

* * *

“Thirteen…” Bruce smirked. “I want Indian food.”  

Tony sighed.  “Fine.  But you get to go in there and deal with all…THAT…” he gestured towards the blobby creature made from two naked bodies and a chenille throw blanket that was destined for the incinerator.  

“I was planning on it anyway…tell Coulson to bring in the Gatorade, will you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
